owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinya Hīragi
Shinya Hīragi 「柊 深夜, Hīragi Shin'ya」 is a supporting character of ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign''. He is a Major General of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. He was chosen to marry Shinoa’s older sister Mahiru and was adopted by the Hīragi Family. Although he has high capacity of spellcraft from since childhood, Shinya is not comfortable about being with the Hīragi's. However, he is good friends with Guren who also holds the same intention against them. He is one of the main characters in the Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen light novel series. Appearance Shinya is a tall, young man with medium length silver hair with bangs and blue eyes. He wears the standard JIDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black jacket with red details including the shoulder epaulettes, an aiguillette worn on the right shoulder with a crescent moon decoration, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on his left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the uniform trousers with black shoes. Personality Shinya is shown to be a very calm and somewhat gentle person, even when insulted or made fun of, especially compared to other members of the Hīragi family. He warns Yu not to take what Kureto says at face value and dislikes picking on the weak. He has been friends with Guren since their school days, and seems to enjoy picking on him, often by forcing Guren into awkward situations or simply annoying him. History Shinya was adopted by the Hīragi Family from one of their junior branch families. At a young age, he had been selected, alongside several talented children, to be the potential mate for Mahiru. This was a plan by the Hīragi to keep their bloodline strong. His childhood days were filled with training and fighting. Failure to distinguish himself among others meant death. Finally, he was singled out from the other candidates and was adopted into the family and engaged to Mahiru, with the rest of the candidates killed. It was uncertain whether he bore any true affection towards Mahiru, though he was somewhat jealous of Guren. Despite that, he was depicted to be a true friend towards Guren. He initially initiated a collaborative effort with Guren to crush the Hīragis with him acting as a double agent. Due to the series of events with greater things at stake, that did not come to pass. Over time, he grew to respect and admire Guren and accepted the Kiju (Demon-Curse) from Kureto to save Guren. Story: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Past (Volume 3's prologue) Shinya was five when he was adopted into the Hīragi family. His parents received 300 million yen for this and he was chosen to be a part of a select team of children gifted with talent. Since then, all he did was compete with other children in the same situation as him: killing each other was allowed, and he'd die if he didn't win. All that five-years struggle was in order to meet his fiancée, Mahiru Hīragi. This whole purpose was actually to gather the most talented children as fiancé candidates and therefore, provide another child with excellent and superior DNA to the Hīragi family, so they could keep their bloodline's perfection. At age ten, the competition was over and he was the only one child left, the winner. After those 5 years of killings, he has reached his goal and was then able to meet his fiancée for the first time. When he faced Mahiru, she told him that she didn't love him and will never fall in love with him, which made Shinya wonder why he had to go through all this competition since he only survived for that reason. He has never lost before and it was the first time he did. Mahiru told him that she loved someone else and that there was definitely no chance for her to fall in love with Shinya. He assumed that this person she loved wasn't accepted by her family. Shinya then thought he was going to get killed since this whole purpose had no meaning anymore, but Mahiru told him that there was no need to worry since she was going to pretend she liked him. Shinya then said he'll act as a cover-up until Mahiru can be with the person she loves. Volume 1 The English omnibus with volumes 1 and 2 comes out January 26th! Be sure to buy them! Volume 2 The English omnibus with volumes 1 and 2 comes out January 26th! Be sure to buy them! Volume 3 The prologue reveals Shinya’s past. As a talented individual, he was selected as one of Mahiru’s fiancé candidates. In exchange for one million yen and prestige, his family gave him to the Hiragi and never saw him again. They saw this as a great honor. At five years old, he began training hard and killing off the other contestants. Eventually, he gave up making friends because they kept dying, and he developed a fake smile to make his opponents drop their guard. One day, he won the candidacy and was officially adopted as a Hiragi. Mahiru approaches him but reveals that his effort all these years was in vain because she loves Guren and will love no one else. She states they will fake a relationship in order to protect Guren, but Shinya says he does not plan to lose to Guren. They fight briefly, and Mahiru tricks him with an illusion before putting an exploding tag onto his back. During class in the present, Shinya begins to pester Guren before slipping him a note stating that the Hyakuya Sect is meeting at the Hikarigaoka Park tennis courts at 2 a.m. Guren pockets the note while carefully preserving Shinya’s fingerprints. Guren, Shinya, Mito, and Goshi play shogi in an elimination-style tournament after inviting themselves to Guren’s apartment, and Shinya realizes Guren lost to Goshi on purpose. Meanwhile, the 6 p.m. news plays a broadcast about a fire going on in a condominium. A mad woman screams about a demon and says no one must put out the fire. She then lights herself on fire. Saito from the Hyakuya Sect approaches the camera, and the footage ends. The group leaves, and Shinya sneaks back after leaving his cell phone on purpose in order to discuss the fire with Guren. Guren says they need more information before doing anything. There are no additional news reports on the fire, suggesting that the Hyakuya Sect censored them. Guren arrives at Hikarigaoka Park at 1:30 a.m. the next morning, shortly before Shinya. They sneak into the park and see a common vampire easily slaughter eight trained Hyakuya Sect members before turning her attention to them. They flee, but she crushes the tire of Guren’s stolen motorcycle. While fending her off, he rides behind Shinya on the other stolen motorcycle and run wild at high speeds throughout the city until she eventually decides they are not worth her effort and lets them go. The next day, Shinya sleeps at his desk until he starts playing shogi with Guren. He wins three out of seven matches against Guren until they are crushed by another student who is skilled at shogi. When Mahiru calls Guren during his meeting with Kureto and Shinoa, she broadcasts the conversation over the whole school and makes Kureto out to be the culprit of everything occurring thus far in the Catastrophe light novels. Shinya meets Guren and Shinoa once Kureto releases them, and he and Shinoa laugh about Shinoa’s torture makeup. When Shinoa requests money from Guren to go home, Shinya gives her 10,000 yen. He tells her to ask Mahiru if she remembers who her fiancé is. Late that evening, the Hyakuya Sect attacks the school. Guren calls Shinya and informs him that he had sex with Mahiru, is accepting the demon, and is going to school to save his comrades. Guren calls him an idiot. Guren says he will leave Mahiru to him if he dies. When Shinya asks he means for Shinya to marry her or kill her, Guren hangs up. Volume 4 Shinya engages Hyakuya Sect members in battle on the streets of Hachiko, Shibuya and cuts an assassin’s throat. He calls Kureto, who orders him to go to First Shibuya High and rescue his squad. Guren goes to the battlefield at the school and kills many Hyakuya Sect members, but Noya is the one mostly in control. Noya makes him kiss Mito and grow horns, fangs, and claws. Mito and Goshi narrowly escape while Mikado no Oni soldiers seal Guren within the school. Shinya contacts Sakae in order to bargain for Guren’s life. In exchange for saving Guren, Sakae says he will hand over the Ichinose’s research to the Hiragi and will accept any punishment. Mito, Shinya, and Goshi play video games at Guren’s apartment until Mahiru shows up. Guren attacks her, and they fall from the twenty-fifth floor. Mahiru stops her fall by using her sword. Guren is badly injured but recovers. Volume 5 Guren and Shinya play Bomberman until 3 a.m., and Mito and Goshi are already asleep. Another day, Shinya and Guren visit Shinoa at her apartment sitting in the dark with nothing but convenience store food to eat. Guren invites her to his house for dinner and says he has good cooks, but Shinoa does not trust him so easily. She says Mahiru told her Guren betrayed the Mikado no Oni, and his father is being held hostage until his execution. Kureto sends Guren a message to keep an eye on Shinoa in case Mahiru contacts her. Shinoa throws a knife with an exploding tag at Guren’s face, but he catches it. Later, Guren leaves Shinoa behind to keep her safe while he returns to his apartment. He plans his next move with his group and reveals some documents Mahiru left to him about the Seraph of the End. Kureto visits Guren and orders him to kill Mahiru within forty-eight hours or else he will kill Guren’s father and the rest of the Mikado no Tsuki. He calls Aoi, stating that Guren betrayed them and cut him down. He orders Sakae’s death, but this is all a ruse. Guren and his group escape to the roof and steal Kureto’s helicopter before heading to Kyoto. They crash in the mountains and head down to a farmland to steal a tractor. Guren sleeps for seven hours while chatting with Noya. They return to a love hotel and change clothes. While there, a vampire appears, but they kill her. Asuramaru’s sword materializes in the room. Volume 6 After Sakae’s execution, Shinya calls and offers to clean up Sakae’s body, but Guren asks him to come to his apartment and play games instead. Sakae’s body is returned to Aichi, and his head is reattached prior to his burial. Guren dresses in his father’s ceremonial kimono and greets the other family heads. Shinya, Goshi, and Mito sneak in to visit him. Shinya calls Guren, stating he bugged Guren’s room, and Guren says he accidentally chopped off Shigure’s arm while trying to cut a radish. They meet at Guren’s apartment that night, and Guren informs Kureto about Saito. Shigure’s arm is successfully reattached. When Guren heads home, Seishiro attacks him with a group of underlings, but Guren defeats them. Shinya saves Seishiro and convinces him to leave Guren alone. At the apartment, Guren finds Mito and Goshi eating curry. They play Bomberman. On December 10th, Kureto sends in Guren and his gang to take care of students that have become possessed by demons at the school. Guren arrives first and knocks out one demon-possessed boy. Mahiru, now a vampire, appears. Shinya and the rest of the group arrive and attack Mahiru, but she escapes. Guren takes Shikama Doji and gives her to Shinoa, but Shinoa loses consciousness. The traitors attack them, but Guren escapes with Shinoa. Goshi calls Guren and says his apartment was set on fire by traitors. The call is dropped. Guren steals a bike and escapes, but a van chases him until Shinya uses Byakkomaru to destroy it. None of Guren’s group die at the apartment. Goshi picks them up in a stolen minivan. Story: Vampire Reign Second Shibuya High Arc Shinya is first seen during a meeting among the top-ranked members of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. He contributes little to the conversation apart from trying to smooth things over between Guren and the other generals. Shinjuku Arc He arrives with Kureto and the Shibuya Main Army as reinforcements in the battle at Shinjuku in chapter 14. Shinya is the first to appear, sniping at Ferid. Unfortunately, Ferid notices his presence. Alarmed, he dodges, but he sustains a minor injury to his left shoulder. Post-Shinjuku Arc Shinya reappears with Kureto at the end of chapter 16 for Yūichirō's "interview." In the next chapter, Shinya warns Yu not to trust Kureto right before Kureto cheats in their fight and beats Yu handily. Kureto orders Shinya to attack Yu. Shinya tells Kureto that unlike him, he doesn't like to pick on the weak. After Yu goads him by calling him weak, Shinya fires Byakkomaru, leaving Yu confused when nothing happens. Manifested tigers appear from Yu's left, and he strikes at them. This leaves him open, and Shinya puts his sword at Yu's neck. Shinya informs Yu that Byakkomaru is a long-range weapon, so he would stand no chance against powerful melee-range fighters. He tells Yu that he has not learned about demon "manifestation" or "possession," so this was the most that could be expected of him. Although Shinya declines to give his name, Kureto provides it, saying that Shinya was originally from a junior branch family and was despised for it. He reveals that he's under investigation from the Army due to suspicions that he may be a spy. Yu's interview continues, and Kureto surprises Shinya by asking Yu about the Hyakuya Sect. Nagoya Arc In chapter 24, Shinya drives to the Ebina Rest Stop to join up with the Moon Demon Company without invitation. He does this in a super-charged luxury sports car he happened to find along the way. Since it was too loud and attracted Horsemen, he had to stick sound-muffling illusion wards on it. When Guren asks him what he is doing there, Shinya asks Guren if he realizes this is a suicide mission. He says he decided to help him anyway. Then, he and Goshi mock Guren for giving a short speech on a sports car. He is with Guren's squad at the rest stop when Yuichiro comes to receive his punishment. Once again, he and Goshi tease Guren about his calling them family. Each time, Goshi is the only one punished. They talk about their past a little. Yu says that if he and Shinya fought now, Yu is sure he would win. Shinya responds by calling him adorable. Guren decides to test Shinoa and her squad with a match: her entire squad against Guren, Shinya, and Mito Jūjō. Shinya verifies that he and Mito just got thrown into a fight against three bearers of the Black Demon Series, which alarms Mito. Shinya starts off the match by firing Byakkomaru with manifestation coming at the kids from behind, effectively distracting Yoichi and Kimizuki and making them guard their rear. Then, Guren clashes with Yu, eventually sticking an explosion ward on Yu's forehead. As predictable as ever, Yu runs at Guren. Guren joking steps aside, where Shinya is waiting with his rifle and begins firing a barrage of bullets at Yu. Yu manages to block them, but Guren breaches the kids' lines and hands them their defeat. In Nagoya, Guren leaves Shinya above ground to take over command if something happens to him. Shinya pairs up with Yoichi and works with the Shinoa and Narumi squads to kill Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker. Shinya coaches Yoichi on sniping, getting him to calm down and relax. He tells Yoichi the details of a sniper's job, including that they must kill any allies who fail to escape in the case of a retreat. When they fire at Lucal, Lucal grabs his aide Esther and throws him in front of their bullets. Esther dies, and Lucal attacks them from the ground, whacking the tower and making them cling onto it. Shinya and Yoichi eliminate all of the normal vampires on the ground they can while the infantry battles Lucal. Shortly afterward, Shinya and Yoichi return to the ground and distract Lucal when he charges to attack Special Private Shiho Kimizuki. They successfully exterminate the vampire noble. The Moon Demon Company regroups, and Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven survivors from her squads. Guren Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Narumi Squad leave to hunt Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld while Aiko waits for other survivors to pass them the order to reconvene at Nagoya Airport. Shinya asks Guren if he is okay after losing so many soldiers, but Guren claims he will go home and cry later. Shinya goes with the team hunting down the three nobles. Once at Nagoya City Hall, Shinya and Yoichi prepare to snipe Crowley Eusford. As soon as Yoichi fires Gekkōin at him, Crowley catches it's manifestation and flings it aside. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Guren and Shinya attack Crowley at the same time but he easily negates their attacks at close range. He then swings Guren into Shinya, throwing them into the wall behind them. Crowley, Chess, and Horn then step toward them. Mito notices this and moves to assist them but Goshi holds her back and tells her, she would only get in the way. When Yu moves to rescue Guren, who is on the ground behind Crowley, Shinya stops him and orders him to abandon Guren. Shinya orders everyone to stop Yu but then notices enemy reinforcements. Shinoa says their five minutes are up and orders a retreat. Outside, Yu breaks free of Kimizuki's grasp and complains about leaving Guren behind. Yu asks if ignoring feelings and abandoning family is acceptable as long as it is for their mission. Shinya tells him that they haven't abandoned him and remember what Guren told them: they aren't just coming home alive to protect their family, they'll come home victorious. Shinya then thanks Goshi creating the illusion that saved them. After Shinoa squad recovers Yu from his fight with Crowley, Shinya is waiting for them outside. He orders at them to move as enemy reinforcements are coming. When they join up with Narumi Squad and many injured soldiers, he says that if the enemy reinforcements spot them, it's over so they have to leave the area immediately. They flee, and Rika Inoue reports seeing a single vampire straight ahead. Shinya says they can take on one noble and orders them to keep pushing forward. As Shinoa Squad tries to prevent Mika from taking Yu, Shinya uses the distraction to stab Mika through his back and chest. He tells Yoichi that he did excellent work and this battle is over. He tells Mika to die, alarming Mitsuba and Yoichi. Shinya uses the distraction to stab Mika through his back and chest. He tells Yoichi that he did excellent work and this battle is over. He tells Mika to die, alarming Mitsuba and Yoichi. Shinoa activates Shikama Dōji and knocks Shinya away from Mika, surprising both of them. Shinoa Squad protects Mika and allows him to escape with Yu. When Shinoa watches them leave, the other humans knock her down, calling her a traitor and telling her to die. Shinya tries to interfere and orders them to not kill her. Makoto stops the sword of one of the men and asks him if he heard the major general's orders. Shinya orders them all to move as common vampire soldiers jump down from the helicopters, surprising them in the midst of their drama. One cuts through Yayoi's left side above the hip, causing blood to spray all around her as she falls to the ground. Enraged, Taro curses him and charges in to attack. He stabs the vampire through the torso while the vampire stabs him through the chest simultaneously. Blood sprays out of Taro's mouth. Seeing his squad members die before him, Makoto curses them. Shinya orders him not to fight. He says they will be finished if any nobles arrive, so he orders a retreat. Vampires rain down around them. After seemingly escaping the vampires, Shinya arrives with Guren Squad, sans Guren. Shinya says it is not up to Narumi who is disciplined as Narumi said to Rika that he would deal with Shinoa. Narumi asks him what he is going to do. He says they came this far on their orders, even after losing their commander, because they thought they were really doing something. He says he cannot see why they came here because no one is waiting for them and bloodsuckers will catch them soon. He asks if this decoy mission was meant to be a suicide mission from the start. Shinya does not answer. When prompted by Norito Goshi, Shinya says Guren told him a transport chopper was supposed to be waiting there for them to escape with. He says they were supposed to then use the chopper to fly to Shinjuku, where a trap is supposed to be lying in wait for the vampires. Shinya reveals this plan was devised by Kureto, instantly alarming Guren Squad. Shigure Yukimi and Sayuri Hanayori, Guren's aides, decide to abandon the mission and rescue Guren. Narumi asks for an explanation. He can accept a meaningful suicide mission as long as Guren gives the order, but he says the Moon Demon Company obeys Guren alone, not Shinya Hiragi. He says they are sick of the Hīragi's, who sit safely above them and give out orders. Shinya tells him that is enough. Narumi asks Shinya how many of them think will follow orders from a higher ranked officer who orders them to march to their deaths. The company becomes disgruntled and asks what they should do. Shinya wonders if Guren wants him to protect their lives or continue the mission. When Narumi demands an answer, Shinya tells him to shut up and says they will abandon the mission. Guren says their official orders are to hold position in Nagoya Airport, but he says they will instead plan to rescue Guren. The soldiers appear relieved. a van pulls up, and Aoi Sangū steps out. Although she notices Mitsuba, she quickly turns from her. Then, Kureto steps out. Shinya and the members of Guren's squad are immediately alarmed, surprising Makoto Narumi with their reaction. Yoichi and Kimizuki recognize Kureto as the one who tortured them. Shinoa and Mitsuba are concerned. Kureto identifies himself and congratulates them on their successful mission. He says that, thanks to their glorious sacrifices, humanity will now achieve complete victory over vampire-kind. He says he will take over now and orders them to put down their weapons and be at ease. Shinoa orders them to hold onto their weapons and says she feels that something terrible will happen. Rika, Shūsaku, and Narumi hesitate. Shinya asks what exactly is going on. Kureto ignores his question and asks where Guren is. When Shinya states Guren has been captured by the vampires, Kureto asks which personality let that happen. He asks if Guren really intends to fool him, which puzzles Shinya. Kureto mocks Shinya and asks if he has not figured it out yet. Kureto states that Guren's original and weaker personality is desperate to save everyone and liked them enough that he probably tried to put on a brave face. When Shinya asks for more information, Kureto orders him to be silent. Kureto orders Aoi to kill the "sacrifices," and he disarms Shinya when Shinya demands that Kureto wait. Narumi approaches Kureto and asks what he is talking about. Kureto asks who he is and restates his order for the soldiers to drop their weapons. Narumi points out how many of them have died already and says it is his responsibility to keep his subordinates safe. Kureto remarks on Narumi's passion and asks for his name. Shinya quickly shouts at Narumi to not tell him, but Kureto says Shinya cannot do anything to protect him anyway. Shinya pleads with Kureto to just let them leave. Kureto says that he is in a particularly good mood today, which makes Rika relieved. Immediately afterward, he says that everyone is going to die anyway and orders the experiment to begin. Aoi launches chains from the ground at the surviving members of the Moon Demon Company. They merely scratch Shinya and fire at the other soldiers. An army of vampires arrive, cursing the insolent humans for their recent attack. The vampires and humans wage war. Shinya shoots vampires near Yoichi and says he and Guren Squad will back up the children. He orders them to run. The experiment continues, and the demon Abaddon is successfully manifested. Yu then awakens in his seraph mode. He defeats the demon and later stabs himself through the chest with the cursed gear sword. After Yu falls, Shinoa tries to ask Guren what is going on, but she sees Shinya point his gun at Guren and realizes that their escape is up to her now. Guren smiles and Shinya demands an answer. He tells Shinya to not be so angry and says he is fulfilling their dream of changing the army so that anyone can climb the ranks. Shinya asks him about betraying so many of his men before realizing Guren has been possessed, despite Guren not having the typical horns, dark eyes, fangs, or rampant curse marks associated with possession. He tries to call out to Guren, but Guren grabs Shinya by the neck as curse marks begin appearing on his face. Three months later, Shinya's current whereabouts are unknown. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities He is skillfully capable of shooting down targets from afar as a long-ranged sniper and was able to teach Yoichi about how to manage it with his archery. Since he is age 16, Shinya was also shown to have some expertise over the use of talismans. Cursed Gear *'Byakkomaru' 「白虎丸 lit. White Tiger」: A manifestation-type demon weapon from the Black Demon series wielded by Shinya Hīragi. It takes on the form of a black rifle with a glowing green streak down the middle. Byakkomaru's specialty is long-range firing and it is not very effective in close-range combat. While so, the tigers are fired and created from out of the rifle. Shinya can fire bullets which splits and then manifests into several white tigers. Each tiger can move independently, as if they have a will of their own. Shinya can additionally fire at something and make the tigers come from behind whatever he shot at, but he can only do this once within an unspecified amount of time as a surprised attack. Trivia * Shinya 「深夜」 means "deep night." In the prologue of the light novel's 3rd volume, he tells Mahiru that it is written as 深い (Fukai) and 夜 (Yoru). * Hīragi 「柊」 means "holly." * Shinya grinds his own coffee beans and does latte art. * Shinya likes regular soy sauce with his eggs. * In the popularity poll, Shinya earned 5th place at 2,467 points. * According to the 8.5 fan book: ** Interests and Likes: Interests Whatever Guren is doing / Things Guren seems to dislike ** Favorite item: Jam ** Favorite food: (Compared to rice) Bread/ Jam / Marmalade ** What he looks for in the opposite sex: My fiancée was like that so I think I got a little tired… ** Comments about him: Guren: "He chats about useless things together with Goshi all the time. Always laughing like a fool, his skills are…well it’s decent." Goshi: "I think Shinya-sama is a very understanding person. He understands jokes too, so it’s really fun to tease Guren when Shinya-sama is around!" Quotes LN * “Somehow, you really are a boring guy, you know.”-- Shinya to Guren, Volume 1, Chapter 5 * “I’m not flattering you. You really are pretty. And to be told that I will never attain your love—even if I was uninterested until now, I’m starting to want that a little. After all, I had never lost before.” -- Shinya to Mahiru, Volume 3, Prologue * "At this point, by being here, I already had lost a long time ago.” -- Shinya to Mahiru, Volume 3, Prologue * “So. Is that so. Then, I got it. I will act as the cover-up. Until you can be with the person you love, I will act as the cover-up in his place.” -- Shinya to Mahiru, Volume 3, Prologue Manga * "Byakkomaru, fire. 'Bang.'"--''Shinya when he fires his weapon, multiple chapters'' * "Er, Yu? I wouldn't trust what Kureto says if I were you. It isn't wise."--''Shinya to Yūichirō, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "I don't like picking on powerless kids like you do."--''Shinya to Kureto, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "Aha ha! Are you planning to add my name to your list of people to punch later? I'll keep my name to myself, thank you."--''Shinya to Yu when Yu asks who he is, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "Aha ha... I feel the same way. Sheesh... This place is truly... rotten."--''Shinya to himself about the JIDA, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' * "Attacking vampire nobles with only 100 soldiers? That just isn't sane."--''Shinya to Guren at the Ebina Rest Stop, Chapter 24, "The Moon Demon's Orders"'' * "You're still going to die. But you're going to go anyway, because you're stupid like that. So I decided to be nice and come help you. Again. Now where's your thank you?"--''Shinya to Guren at the Ebina Rest Stop, Chapter 24, "The Moon Demon's Orders"'' * "Heh heh! To be honest... I can only shoot from behind like that once. Yet you panicked and focused on your backs. It was adorable."--''Shinya to Shihō Kimizuki and Yoichi Saotome, Chapter 26, "Thirst Logic"'' * "This is your first sniping mission, correct? Guren asked me to walk you through it. So I'll teach you, okay? First, calm down. Take a few deep breaths. Calm your body. Slowly... take control of the space. As snipers, our job is to stay calmer than anyone and kill the enemy. We back up our allies on the ground... and if things go south and we must retreat... we must kill any of our allies who fail to escape, before they can be captured and tortured."--''Shinya to Yoichi on sniping, Chapter 27, "Vampire Noble Lucal"'' * "I just want to know if you're okay. A lot of good people died today. You've never been good at handling that kind of loss."--''Shinya to Guren, Chapter 29, "Who's Pulling the Strings?"'' * "Mask our intent. Wrap us in the shadows, Byakkomaru. One shot."--''Shinya leading the charge, Chapter 35, "Traitorous Allies"'' * "Dammit...! What do you want me to do, Guren? What did you entrust me with when you left them to me? Was it the mission... or their lives? If it's their lives, then did you want us to abandon the mission?"--''Shinya's thoughts, Chapter 38, "The Namanari Awakens"'' * "You can shut up ''now! I get it, okay?! You want to abandon the mission? ''Fine! We abandon the mission. Geez!! Our official orders were to hold position here... But we will ignore that! Instead, we are going to regroup and devise a strategy to rescue Guren Ichinose!"--''Shinya to Narumi Makoto and the Moon Demon Company, Chapter 38, "The Namanari Awakens"'' * "Kureto... Brother. We just got done fighting on the front lines. We lost a lot of good people. I'm not in the mood to go along with any of your jokes. If our mission was a success... then let us leave."--''Shinya to Kureto Hiragi before Kureto orders the deaths of the surviving Moon Demon Company soldiers, Chapter 39, "The Beginning of the Plan"'' * "What the heck are you saying? Your own men are dying, Guren. Do you have any idea how many of your own your betrayal killed...? No... Not you... Your demon!! HEY, GUREN!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"--''Shinya realizing Guren is possessed, Chapter 41, "Arrogant Love"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Hīragi Family Category:First Shibuya High School Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Major General Category:Shibuya Main Army Category:Guren Squad Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Shooters Category:Mikado no Oni Category:Male Humans